This is not the end (one-shot)
by ViolaDash446
Summary: Beast Boy remembers the moment that made him the happiest man alive.. but what happens when that exact memory is also the one that was going to break him and change his life forever. (this is my first story so let me know what you guys think in the reviews)
1. Chapter 1

This is not the end

(a BBRae one-shot)

Feels like it's been forever since you told me our time wasn't going to last… I dreamt of the day I could call someone mine, I just never imagined it was going to be you. In my ups and downs you were always there for me when I needed a hand upon my shoulder.

I will never forget the day when I looked into your eyes and instead of seeing plain amethyst, I saw a universe… a wonderful amethyst universe in which I didn't want to look away from because I felt like it was where I belonged, just standing there looking into your eyes.

On that day, I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to you, even if you didn't feel the same way, I was going to protect you as if you did. I made an oath to myself in which I said I would never look into the eyes of another woman the way I looked into yours. I kept that promise as if my life depended on it… but today I broke it and I couldn't be happier that I did.

The day you told me you felt something for me was the best day of my life… my life was about to go into a path I wouldn't regret for the world. The time we spent together will forever be treasured and saved in my memories.

I gave you everything I was and everything I wanted to be. Everything I did, I did it for you and for you only, and I know you did the same without a doubt. But you hid a horrible secret from me and the day it was revealed I felt my world crumble. What was supposed to be a joyful moment turned into the darkest memory I will conceal.

' _Garfield...'_

' _what is it, Rae?'_

' _...I'm pregnant'_

' _you're what?!...n-no..'_

' _I'm really sorry, Gar'_

We had no choice in the matter, it just happened and we couldn't stop it. We were foolish, we were too young.

All this time I thought that if I could turn back time I would change everything… but not today. Today everything changed.

' _what's wrong? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?!'_

' _just… drop it Gar. It just can't be'_

' _what do you mean? You can't really be serious, Rae! After all we've been through you really wanna call it quits?!'_

' _you DON'T understand, Garfield!'_

' _then MAKE me understand, Raven!'_

' _because we can't be together, I will never be able to give you what you want!'_

' _w-what do you mean?'_

' _I saw how you looked at Mar'i and I can't live with myself knowing I can't give you one…'_

' _hmmm Rave… you might wanna go back to English there cause I don't follow…'_

' _half-demons can reproduce but in order to do so we have to give up our lives to pass it on to our offspring so it can survive, if not, then it will be too weak to survive once its born. Humans and demons can do it easily but half-demons rarely survive after giving birth.'_

' _you mean…?'_

' _yes…'_

' _that-…Rae that doesn't matter to me! What matters to me the most is you! Do you really think I would leave you because of that? If we can't have them, that's okay! As long as we're together I'll be happy'_

Weeks before I found out, I started to notice a change in you. You know I love you to death, but you were never the sweet-talker or a clingy person, something was definitely going on. You wanted to spend every minute with me and the team and tried to find ways to make us real happy and it was really scaring me to see you like that, it was almost like that day when your father returned. _Heh_... guess that wasn't so far from the truth in this case.

When I saw you go weak during one of our fights with Adonis, I knew something was up. I just wanted to get you to safety so I ran with you in my arms and completely forgot about who we were fighting, _I let the guy win for God's sake! I would never do that in a normal situation! But this was far from normal.._

Once we reached the tower, that's when I picked it up. That scent that will forever be remembered, I knew I had to ask you about it but I was too concerned to care at the moment. You woke up and everything was okay again, but later that night I saw you crying on the roof and braced myself for the worse, and that's when you told me.

A _father_? Me? Who would've thought!

Contrary to what most people would think, those last nine months were the best I've ever had. Even if they ended way too soon for my taste, _hehe_ now that I think about it, we beat the record and didn't fight once in those nine months. I guess that _knowing_ what was going to happen at the end of them helped in a way. You can plan something and expect it but when it actually happens it's even worse than what you once thought. I thought I would be devastated, but instead I died.

You took part of me with you, and on that day, I died with you. But something woke up inside me the moment I held her and it gave me a reason to go on. She was and forever will be _you_ , a little part of you that stayed with me.

' _Raven! Are you okay?'_

' _she's coming, Gar... today's the day'_

' _let's get you to the med bay, I know you don't want a hospital so c'mon'_

I knew you were gonna leave me by the end of the night but I needed to stay calm for you even if my world was slowly falling apart. I carried you to the med bay and once everything was ready I sat there taking in everything that you were before you left.

'Gar…'

'Rae… I know, just calm down okay? I have a few things I want to say before you leave and I really wanna get them out of me.'

'…I-Im-'

'I know, I'm scared too. But you know what? These last nine months were the best time I've had in my whole life and I may not like it this way but I owe it all to her. I will never forget this Rae, I will never forget _us_. And you wanna know something? This is not the end. This is not the end, it's just the beginning of our story. Our story is full of tales of wonder and of glory, of us saving the world... remember when we fought those monsters all away? You've given me all of you and I couldn't've asked for a better person to be by my side. I won't say that I'm ready to face the world without you but I'll do my best, for her. I know she'll do great things just like her mother…'

'I love you, Garfield…'

'I love you too, Rae.'

So, I watched you and talked to you the whole way through, oh how I wanted to hate her! But I could never do that… when I first heard her crying I knew she would be my whole world and I needed to protect her with everything I've got. I realized I had my eyes closed in fear of what would happen, but when I heard her I just HAD to open them. The first thing I saw were your eyes closing the moment her eyes opened, I was torn between happiness and grief. You were still holding my hand and when I looked up you had a faint smile on your lips. I kissed your forehead and held my tears back as I waited for everyone to finish and leave and once I was alone, I cried and cried till I dozed off. It was over… _we_ were over, or so I thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'Daddy!'

'what is it, honey?'

'where are you going?'

'Daddy has to do a few things before coming back, stay here with Aunty Kori and be a good girl, k?'

'k daddy! Love ya!'

'Love ya too sweetie!'

'oh and Daddy! Give this to mommy!'

'how did you-?'

'I always know, dad'

'heh, okay then young lady. I'll make sure to give this to her'

 _It's been 5 years since that dreadful day, 1,825 days since you told me we were expecting our daughter. I come to visit you anytime I can and she sends you letters that I'm not supposed to read so I intend on following her wishes. I don't think I'll ever move on and find someone else, truth is, I don't really need to. I got everything I need; our little girl is all I need along with our friends. She looks so much like you Rae… I can't even begin to describe how beautiful she is. She is like a combination of all the good things about the both of us, and of course, she looks like a clone of her wonderful mother with only a few traces of me in her._

 _Sometimes I think about the thoughts that were running through my head the day you died, I thought it was all over and that I will never get to see you again. But that was not true, I see you every day in her, I see you in everything she does but where I see you the most is in her eyes. She has this spark in her eyes and they are so full of life. There is not a day that goes by where I don't think about you and how much I miss you but I know you're with us all. Every day when I wake up and look into her eyes I know for sure that what I told you that day was true, this is not the end of us, I know I'll see you again but till then…_ _This is not the end of our story._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi there! If you enjoyed this one-shot, well I've been thinking of making another one or a short story about the events before and after this story but I'm not completely sure if that would be a good idea. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading! ^.^**

 **~ViolaDash446**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I've received a few messages saying that I should do a follow-up/sequel to this story and I just wanted to stop by and let you guys know that I'm actually thinking about going through with it.**

 **It might take me some time since I'm working and studying but hopefully I'll get the first few chapters done before the semester ends.**

 **Hope to hear from you guys in the sequel as well! And again, thanks for reviewing and giving me your opinions! ^.^ love you guys!**

 **~ViolaDash446**


End file.
